The present invention relates to accessories for power tools, and more particularly to an accessory for a reciprocating saw.
Reciprocating tools, such as reciprocating saws, typically include removable blades to allow for replacement of worn or damaged blades. Reciprocating tools also include removable accessories that accommodate a working member. The accessories enable the reciprocating tools to be used for numerous applications on various working surfaces and for a variety of types of projects.